


Honey Milk

by Babygunsho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is confused if he should be happy or sad with this rumor involving him and Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Milk

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Honey Milk  
>  **Prompt:** #236  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Main Pairing/s:** Lay/Xiumin  
>  **Side Pairing/s:** Kris/Suho  
>  **Warning/s:** None  
>  **Author/s Notes:** Thank you B and GT for willing to beta my story. I hope the prompter and readers enjoy it~! ^^

Yixing sighed as he sat down, putting down his lunch tray with a bowl of _samgyetang_. He dug into his food, blocking out his talking co-workers until someone nudged him gently. 

"What?" Yixing turned to the left, covering his mouth with a hand and frowned at Junmyeon, the history teacher. 

"You weren't listening, were you?" Junmyeon asked. 

Yixing shook his head, signaling for him to continue with his eyes while taking another bite. 

"No, no, we should wait for him to come!" 

Yixing turned to Chanyeol, the Korean language teacher who was waving his hand at Junmyeon. Chanyeol had an excited grin plastered on, staring at Yixing like he knew his dirty secret. 

"What is it?" Yixing asked after swallowing his food.

"But we have to wait for Minseok Hyung!" Chanyeol insisted, looking around the room for the said person. 

Yixing narrowed his eyes. Chanyeol wasn't the type to be patient when he wanted to share something. What could be so important for him that he could wait for Minseok? 

"I feel like I should tell him first because, you know…." Junmyeon’s concerned eyes were on Yixing before exchanging a look with Chanyeol, who pursed his lips in thought. 

"I'm sure he'll be happy, right?" Chanyeol tilted his head. 

"I'm not a hundred percent sure," Junmyeon shook his head in reply.

Yixing rolled his eyes, scooped more food into his mouth, and ignored the two. They talked as if Yixing himself wasn’t there. 

It wasn't long before Minseok and Yifan came to their table with their lunches. Yifan took the seat beside Chanyeol across from Junmyeon, while Minseok took the empty seat on Yixing’s side. 

"So, can I say it now?" Chanyeol asked Junmyeon, who huffed but nodded anyway. Chanyeol looked excited and leaned in to share something important but secret. "I heard gossip from some students." He whispered. He paused and glanced at Junmyeon before continuing, "They think that you two are dating!" 

The five teachers paused before Minseok broke the question, "Who are you talking about, Chanyeol?" 

"You, Hyung. You and Yixing Hyung." 

Yixing choked on his water at that. He closed his eyes and coughed, feeling hands from his left and right rubbing his back as he tried to stop his coughing fit. 

"You okay?" Minseok asked. 

Yixing nodded and glanced at Junmyeon, who offered him a sad smile. 

"Where did you hear this?" Yifan asked. 

"In my class. Some girls were talking about it."

"What exactly were they saying? Are you sure you didn't mishear it?" Minseok asked. 

"I'm sure because I asked them about it. They're definitely talking about seeing both of you in the music room in the mornings." Chanyeol nodded. 

Yixing winced hearing that. 

"So? What's wrong with that?" Minseok asked again, "Does it look weird, Junmyeon?" He looked past Yixing to Junmyeon. Yixing leaned back to let them see each other better. 

"I don't think so." Junmyeon shook his head. 

"Does it, Yifan?" 

Yifan shrugged. "There must be something that made them think you two are dating." 

"I don't think it's only that. Don't you two always leave together or something?" Chanyeol added, propping his head up with his palm while eating. 

"Our apartments are in the same direction." Minseok answered. 

"Why aren't you saying anything, Yixing Hyung?" Chanyeol asked. 

Yixing looked up from his food. He had remained silent in disbelief that there was a rumor about Minseok and him. "I don't know?" Yixing was secretly happy, but judging from Minseok's reaction, he didn't share Yixing’s feelings. 

"Whatever, just let them talk about whatever they want. Don't think about it, Yixing." Minseok continued eating. 

Yixing could feel three pairs of eyes staring at him but he ignored them. Junmyeon patted his hand lightly on Yixing’s thigh, making Yixing glance at him with a sad smile. 

It frustrated Yixing that Minseok couldn't see his feelings for him. 

 

 

Yixing would never forget how he met Minseok. It was his first day of teaching and he wanted to make a good impression, so he came quite early. He went to the teacher's room before he headed to the music room, his new classroom. To his surprise, the room was unlocked and someone was already there. 

He saw a young man was standing near the opened window, staring through it. 

Yixing wondered why a college student came that early but at the same time amused. The young man was quite handsome in his opinion, big eyes, long lashes and plump lower lip. His dark locks were reflecting the shine from the sun and Yixing was stunned for a moment in the door, until the young man felt his presence and turned his head. 

"Good morning." He greeted with a gummy smile. 

"Morning." Yixing greeted back, taking few steps forwards. "Aren't you a little early?" 

The young man raised his eyebrows. "I normally come this early. Who are you?" 

Yixing frowned at the way he casually addressed him. "I wanted to check on this room. I'm a new teacher actually."

"Oh."

"Yes." Yixing tilted his head, the man was definitely not a student but he looked too young to be a teacher. “Are you a Teaching Assistant?” 

The young man blinked couple of times before he suddenly laughed, eyes crinkled as he held his stomach. Yixing was confused, was something funny? 

The young man grinned and shook his head before he walked across the room. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kim Minseok. I'm the Math Teacher." He offered his hand. 

Yixing’s eyes widened. He scanned the young man one more time. It was rude but at the moment the thought slipped his mind because the young man in front of him was actually an adult. 

"I got that a lot, that I look younger than my age." Minseok dropped his hand, as Yixing was still staring at him with disbelief. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Yixing bowed deeply, scolding himself internally. He straightened his back to Minseok who chuckled, waving his hand. 

"It's okay. I suppose you're the new music teacher, then? Zhang Yixing, isn’t it?" 

"Zhang Yixing. Nice to meet you." Yixing bowed once again. "I'm truly sorry, Minseok-ssi. I was wondering why a student is here this early and alone." He rubbed his neck, still embarrassed.

Minseok laughed again and it sounded nice to Yixing. "It's alright. You can play me a song and I'll forgive you." His eyes glinted as he tilted his head in the piano's direction. 

Yixing inhaled, feeling nervous but excited to try the school’s piano for the first time. His eyes shifted from the piano to Minseok. "Any requests?" 

 

 

They grew closer after that. Minseok introduced him to the other teachers around their age, and with his help, Yixing soon felt like he had been friends with them for years. 

As a math teacher, Minseok knew students mostly hated the subject, but he had his own way of making students love his class. He knew how to make them understand Math better and therefore liking the subject more, but it wasn't easy. Still, Minseok didn't give up. It was his dream to make students believe that math wasn't as hard as they thought. 

Yixing couldn't deny that Minseok was an attractive person. He admired him for being passionate about his job, just like the other teachers. It was fun to learn about why people wanted to share their talents with others. 

Yixing thought he had no problem hiding his feelings for Minseok but he was totally wrong. Just a week after he found out that his feeling for the math teacher was more than just a crush, Junmyeon asked about it. Yixing was too obvious, he said. He also pointed out that Minseok was oblivious and had broken many people's heart before. 

What he said was true because, in a span of a week, Chanyeol and Yifan also found out. Only the object of his affection was the only one who didn't see it. Yixing didn't know if it was a torture or a blessing. 

Just which part of his friendship with Minseok made it look like they had something between them? He hoped he wasn't so obvious that the students could see the stupid, happy expression on his face when he was with Minseok. Chanyeol mentioned once that he kind of looked like a puppy when its owner came home.

Talking about puppy, Yixing jerked back when he suddenly noticed Minseok staring at him with his puss in the boots eyes. He gulped because Minseok was so damn close and he was afraid his heart was so loud that Minseok could hear it. He smiled nervously, pushing Minseok away by his shoulder. 

"What are you thinking?" Minseok asked, leaning on the piano.

Yixing had just finished his last music class. He had been so deep in thought, wondering when would be the right time to ask Minseok about the gossip, that he didn't even hear the man walk in the room. 

"Nothing important." Yixing stood up, pushed the stool to its place, and closed the piano lid. 

"Nothing important, but you didn't hear me coming in?" Minseok snorted softly, tilting his head to Yixing and giving him his bag from the teachers' room. 

"Thanks. Let's go home." Yixing nodded. Not looking at Minseok, he headed to the door. 

Minseok followed. "What do you want for dinner?" 

Yixing hummed, glancing at Minseok and scratching his head. "You can choose." He could see from the corner of his eye that Minseok was frowning at him. 

"What about some _bulgogi_? You look like you need to eat something to lift your mood, Yixing." Minseok huffed, crossing his arms as he walked. 

Yixing shrugged, saying "Maybe," with a small voice.

 

 

In a span of six months, Yixing felt he had become Minseok's best friend. Minseok always denied it, saying that his best friend lived in China. He thought it was a lie until one day he introduced him to Lu Han. 

Lu Han came from China to South Korea for college. He was a cheerful guy, always smiling so brightly even when it was late when Minseok made a video call him with Yixing beside him. He said that he couldn't believe Minseok found another Chinese friend and that he would love to meet Yixing one day to have a drink with him. 

Minseok told Yixing after that Lu Han was the one who made him started drinking occasionally even if he had a bad alcohol tolerance. Starting from there, a worried Yixing always make sure that Minseok went home safely whenever they went out to drink with the other teachers. It happened quite often that Minseok told Yixing to sleep over and started bringing some extra clothes and a toothbrush.

Minseok had slept at Yixing’s place for a few times but that was never a problem before. The problem started only lately when Yixing choose to stare at Minseok’s sleeping face instead of sleeping. He just couldn’t help it, it was the only time he could stare at Minseok for as long as he like.

 

 

After decided to eat near Minseok’s apartment, they got a table for two and ordered the meat. Yixing had his eyes down on the table all the time, even after the meat came and Minseok started to cook them. 

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Minseok nudged his foot, making Yixing look up at him. 

"What?"

"You've been unusually silent. Are you sick?" Minseok reached out to check his temperature while Yixing willed himself not to shut his eyes at the gentle, warm touch.

"I'm fine, Hyung." 

"Is it because of the gossip?" Minseok raised his eyebrows with a smirk finding Yixing avoiding his eyes. "I told you not to think about it." 

"I know, just..." Yixing was glad that Minseok could at least know what had been bothering him. "Why do you think it started?" He watched Minseok handling the grill, putting the cooked meat onto his plate instead of his own. 

"I thought about it too, actually." Minseok pointed to his plate, telling him to eat. "Am I touchy?"

Yixing chewed slowly, _was he?_

He could say Minseok made a lot of friendly gestures, but that was because they were close. An arm around his shoulder, patting his cheek which Minseok confessed to be a habit to his younger sister, and short hugs. 

Yixing thought it was normal and he said so to Minseok. 

"Okay, do you have any idea why?" Minseok started to eat, taking a sip of his beer in between bites. He looked cute while doing it, eyebrows furrowed a little. 

"Well, going home together is normal too for colleagues," Yixing said. "You sometimes watch when I'm teaching the music club, but Chanyeol and Yifan Hyung do that too." Aside from teaching music, Yixing was also in charge of music club. He loved spending time with students who were passionate about music, either singing or playing instruments. 

"I spend a lot more time with you than the other teachers." Minseok pointed out. "I sometimes go to the music room first instead of the teachers' room in the morning. 

Yixing tilted his head. He was right. Minseok liked listening to him play, so a few times a week Minseok went to watch Yixing in the morning. 

"That's...okay, I guess? I mean, you do spend more time with me in the music room alone." Yixing couldn't help the sudden heat in his cheeks and hoped that Minseok didn't notice. It sounded a little bit wrong the way he said it. 

"Yeah, it's not like we do anything that they think we're doing." 

"They think we're doing something?" 

"Isn't that what they were implying?" 

Yixing cleared his throat, distracting himself from some dirty thoughts. He shook his head, but when his eyes were back to Minseok, the man had a knowing grin. He opened his mouth to deny whatever Minseok was thinking but the man pinched his cheek lightly. 

"You're too obvious sometimes," he cooed. 

_Why can't you see my feelings, then?_

Yixing inhaled when Minseok took his hand back. He wished it would stay for a few more seconds, if only so he could lean on it. 

 

 

***

 

The next morning Yixing was waiting in the music room like any other day. He would usually play the piano and compose freely but at the moment he didn't feel like it. His back was bent as he leaned into the piano, pouting his lips while his half open eyes stared into nothing. He wanted to go back to sleep and dream of Minseok. The Minseok in his dream this morning was asking him to go on a date, and before he could answer, the alarm woke him up. 

The sound of door being opened made him hold his breath but he relaxed after Minseok called his name. 

"Yixing! You okay?" 

Yixing felt Minseok’s hand on his back as Minseok came into his sight. 

Yixing hummed and closed his eyes. He felt the hand move to his hair, caressing it gently. 

"You can sleep some more if you want. I'll wake you up in fifteen minutes." Minseok said, hand still moving. 

"I'm okay." Yixing whispered. Minseok did it only when Yixing was tired or in a bad mood. Yixing found that out one time Minseok came over to his place. Yixing wanted to rest, but he couldn't leave his guest alone. Minseok told him to sleep, persuading him in the end. It was one of the best nap he ever had, with Minseok pulling him down to put his head on his lap and caressing his head until he fell asleep. 

It had the same effect this time, as Minseok was waking him up with the gentle shake of his body. "Yixing, I have to go," Minseok whispered. 

His cheek was warm and Yixing opened his eyes to see a squatting Minseok smiling gently at him. 

Yixing stared sleepily, liking the way the sun shone through the windows, casting a beautiful glow to Minseok's hair. His hand unconsciously moved, the back of it touched Minseok's cheek. 

"Hyung—"

"Ssaem!" 

Yixing startled while Minseok turned his head, causing his finger to touch the older's lips. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, should I come back later?" 

Minseok smiled, pushing Yixing's hand down gently as he stood up. "No, it's okay." He looked down to Yixing, patting his shoulder. "See you at lunch." 

Yixing sighed, closing his eyes as Minseok left the room. He felt a presence near him, making him grunt because the student just broke the rare moment where he was brave enough to touch Minseok. "What's it, Jongdae?" 

Yixing opened his eyes to see the boy avoided his eyes with an awkward grin. "I'm sorry, I just want to tell you that I have to go and pick up my mother at the airport after school so I won't be able to come to practice." One of his hands was gripping his grey cardigan over his white shirt uniform. Yixing squinted his eyes, knowing the boy might feel a little bit of guilt and that was enough for him to forgive Jongdae. 

"Hmm, thank you for telling me." Yixing smiled, straightening his back and stretched his arms out. 

"Uhm, can I ask you something?" Jongdae lowered his voice. 

"Sure." Yixing waited, tilting his head because Jongdae looked nervous. The boy glance at the door, leaning down to him. 

"So it's true?" 

Yixing blinked at his hopeful eyes. Jongdae bit his lower lip like he was trying not to smile. "What is true?" 

"You and Kim Ssaem?"

Yixing blinked again. 

Jongdae took that as an answer and lifted his fist, "Yes! I knew it! I knew you both are more than friends!" 

"Wait, what? Wait a minute, I didn't say—we _are_ just friends!" Yixing stood up abruptly, shocking Jongdae whose face slowly turned into a disappointed one. 

"Really? So it's just a gossip?" His shoulders slumped down, lips pressed tightly. "You two look good together, though…." 

Yixing was about to scold the boy but the school bell rang and saved him. He huffed, waving his hand for Jongdae to go to his class. 

Jongdae pouted, excused himself, and walked out of the room obediently. 

It was hard to hear such a compliment like that. It only made Yixing yearn for the gossip to be true. 

 

 

Junmyeon had been eyeing Yixing, but Yixing ignored it and listened to whatever Chanyeol was saying. The Korean language teacher stopped talking then, eyes shining and smile bright, waiting.

Did Chanyeol ask him something? 

"He wants us to go to the club with him." Yifan supplied helpfully. 

"What?" Yixing groaned, shaking his head furiously. 

"Oh, come on, Hyung! You've been down lately and I'm sure you'll enjoy this. School’s off this Saturday so you can drink as much as you want!" Chanyeol leaned in, lowering his voice yet still not lessening his excitement. 

"Can I skip?"

"You can't. Who'll take care of Minseok Hyung?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow with a smug smile. 

The said man was happily munching his lunch, eyes scanning the canteen before he turned his eyes to see four sets of eyes on him. "What? Isn't that obvious that I'll go and you'll tag along?" He blinked when Yixing bowed his head down in defeat. 

"Sure, whatever." It wasn't like Yixing could say no to Minseok. 

 

 

Even when he was forced to come, Yixing went to the dance floor as soon as they arrived at their usual club, mingling with the bodies there and moved his own like how he used to. The thought of Minseok was starting to bother him. His eyes couldn't leave the man from this afar, watching the man accepting the drink Chanyeol poured for him. He could already imagine that Minseok would definitely be wasted tonight. 

Yixing turned his body away, dancing to the beat of the music to just let go and forget everything, just for a moment. 

A few minutes later, when Yixing came back to their table, Minseok was already giggling. He was listening to Chanyeol who had a pretty man in his arm, flirting with him. 

"Where're the others?" Yixing frowned. Junmyeon usually never left Minseok alone, he was second in charge when Yixing left. 

"I think they went to the bathroom." Chanyeol answered, raising his voice to be heard above the loud music. 

"I'll check on them. Don't leave him alone." Yixing said to Chanyeol, referring to Minseok, before he went. 

The bathroom was empty when he got in. It calmed him a bit as the music got blocked and only the thrums of bass could be heard through the walls. He washed his face, enjoying the cold water refreshing him. He stared at his reflection for a moment before checking his watch. He needed to go back soon, and he didn't want to deal with a drunk Minseok. Better get him back before he could be too hard to handle.

He opened the door and went out when his eyes caught something in the dark hallway. A tall man pressed his shorter partner against the wall. They were kissing and they were both looked so into it as they wrapped their arms around each other. There was something familiar about both of—

 _Shit._

Yixing turned away and walked as fast as he could back to the table, heart pounding fast. 

He couldn't believe he saw Yifan and Junmyeon making out. Were they drunk? Was it only some relieve or was they—

Yixing suddenly paused on his track when flash of memories came to his mind. 

Yifan always walked home with Junmyeon. They laughed at each other's joke when the others didn't understand. Junmyeon either sat beside Yifan or across of him at lunch. 

He remembered once caught both of them walking out of the library and looking a little disheveled— 

How could they kept their relationship a secret while Yixing and Minseok were the ones with gossip? 

He finally continued to walk after someone bumped into him. He found the pretty man with the eyeliners in Chanyeol's arm was whispering things to him when he reached their table. 

"Chanyeol, I'm going back." He leaned down. Chanyeol told him to be careful when he caught his hand on the pretty man's thigh. Yixing smiled back and took Minseok with him. It was good that Minseok obliged without protesting because Yixing wasn’t in the mood to argue with him. 

 

 

Yixing helped Minseok inside his own apartment and brought him to his room. He laid the man gently on his own bed, taking off his jacket and socks. He wanted to change Minseok’s clothes every single time knowing it wasn't comfortable to sleep in his jeans but he never did it.

He put the jacket back into the wardrobe, taking some hangover pill and a bottle of water for Minseok before he went to the bathroom to clean himself. He chuckled when he changed his clothes, to think that he had some clothes and a toothbrush at Minseok's place. 

Minseok's bed was big enough for the two of them but Yixing didn't think that he could sleep that night. 

 

***

 

It was the gentle touch caressing his hair that woke him up. Minseok’s sleepy eyes with a weak smile greeted him as he opened his eyes. 

"Hey." 

Yixing hummed, closing his eyes back. 

"Thanks for bringing me home."

"Yeah."

"It's good that you brought me early, my head doesn't hurt badly now." 

"Yeah." 

Yixing opened his eyes when Minseok stopped his hand. "What?" 

Minseok pursed his lips. "I can't take it anymore. Tell me what's wrong, Yixing." 

"Nothing is wrong." He groaned, turning his body away from Minseok despite not wanting to let go of Minseok’s touch. He looked back when he felt a weight on his forearm, Minseok was leaning into it. 

"Come on, it's me."

 _Yeah, it's you. You're the problem._

The image of Junmyeon and Yifan, along with Chanyeol and the pretty man from the club came to him. They might be in the same situation like him right now, only the difference was that he—

He parted his lips when Minseok hugged him from behind with one arm. Minseok then rubbed his face on his back almost like a cat. 

"Zhang Yixing..." Minseok whined. He rarely whined. In fact, this might be the first time he heard it. He sounded so adorable Yixing's heart clenched at the sound. 

"It's the gossip." whispered Yixing. He regretted having a soft spot for Minseok. 

"About us?" 

_Us._ "Yeah."

"I told you not to worry about it." 

"I can't, Hyung."

"Why, Yixing?" 

"Because," Yixing sighed, putting his arm above Minseok's on his chest. "I still don't know why they see us as a couple."

"Does it matter? It’s not like it's a bad rumor..." 

"Why doesn't it bother you?" He played with Minseok's hand, slowly intertwining their fingers to see what Minseok would do. 

"Because I don't care what people think of us. We know the truth."

"What if I want it to be the truth?" Yixing lowered his voice. He could say it because Minseok wasn't staring at him. 

"You want us to be a couple?" Minseok chuckled, moving their intertwined hands to pat them on Yixing’s chest. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I did that once before, I don't want to do it again." 

Yixing's heart was clenching again but this time for a different reason. That was a rejection. _Right?_

"So I have no hope, hmm?" 

"We could try…," mumbled Minseok. 

It made Yixing let go of his hand, sit up, and stared down at Minseok. He couldn't read his eyes. He could never read what was on his mind, it was Minseok who did a better job on that. "Can we?"

"If you want to." 

"Do you?" 

Minseok sighed exasperatedly. He took Yixing’s hand back to held it, grinning at him. "I can never say no to you." 

 

 

 

"So, uhm." Yixing scratched his nape with his free hand. The other was being held by Minseok who walked beside him, smiling widely. 

"You look like you've never been on a date before," teased Minseok, gripping his hand tighter. 

"I’ve never had a date with you." 

"It's me, Yixing. You don't have to impress me or anything. The different this time is just I might kiss you when you walk me to my door." Minseok laughed out loud then. Yixing refused to look at him but he knew Minseok could see him blushing. "I'm serious, though." Minseok let go of his hand but linked their arms, searching for his eyes behind his bangs. 

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Why don't you pick? You said there's a restaurant you've been wanting to go."

"I did? Oh." Yixing recalled the restaurant. His friend owned it and it served Chinese food. He remembered Minseok saying something about missing his best friend, Lu Han's cooking couple weeks ago. "Sure, let's go there." 

 

 

"Zhang Ssaem! Kim Ssaem!" 

Yixing on instinct tried to pulled his hand from Minseok, but the older tightened his grip, making him turned his head in a silent question. 

"Hey, Jongdae." Minseok said. 

"It's nice to see you two here." Jongdae bowed.

"Us too. Are you alone?" asked Minseok. He had a very friendly smile yet Yixing knew it was a fake one. 

"Yes. My house is around here." Jongdae's eyes moved down to their linked arms. His eyes met Yixing’s after, glinting with something. 

"You don't have to ask it but yes, we're on a date," Minseok said. 

Jongdae's widening eyes turned crescents as he formed his cat like smile. "So the gossip is true after all? Huh, Zhang Ssaem denied it before, though." 

"Well, we don't want to cause any problem at school. It's not something students should discuss. Have you worked on your homework, Kim Jongdae?" 

Jongdae flinched hearing his full name. "Uh, no, I planned to do it together with Kyungsoo later." He gulped. 

"Great. Now, if you'll excuse us." Minseok tugged on Yixing to go into their table. Yixing threw an apologetic smile to Jongdae who only shook his head, giving an okay sign and a wink. 

 

 

"Why me?"

Yixing raised his eyebrows, not getting the sudden question. 

"Why do you like me?" 

"Because you're a kind person. You're...I admire you for loving your job." Yixing lowered his head, feeling his cheeks started to get warm. "And you always listened to my composed songs. You compliment me, you care for me and you... I like it when I'm with you. I feel like I want to protect you even if you're older than me." 

"Oh." 

Yixing looked up because, that was his reply? Didn't he has anything to say or—oh. He grinned seeing how red Minseok was, looking down his own lap and he looked so, so cute Yixing wanted to kiss him. 

Bad thought. 

He shook his head hard, causing Minseok to look up. 

"What are you doing?" Minseok chuckled confusedly.

"Nothing." smiled Yixing. 

"Ugh...I didn't expect you to confess to me like this. It's so embarrassing but comforting at the same time. I thought no one would like me, you know? I always feel like not many people will desire me." Minseok had his eyes to the window, as if he was staring to the street outside, but Yixing could tell he wasn't. 

"You have so many good qualities in you, Hyung."

"Thanks." The corner of Minseok's lips curled up into a smile. "You're such a good boyfriend." It turned into a smirk before he laughed. "You're so cute blushing easily like that!" he cooed. 

Yixing wanted to hide his cheeks but if he could see that beautiful smile and cheerful laugh of Minseok, he didn't mind.

 

 

"If you stay tonight, then I'll kiss you." proposed Minseok when they arrived at his place. He had glints on his eyes as he bit his lower lip. He had an inviting gaze but he might be teasing Yixing. 

"I'll head back then." Yixing shook his head, waving his hand. "See you Monday, Hyung." 

Minseok pouted, pulling Yixing's sleeve. "Come here," he pecked his cheek and grinned. "Thank you for today." 

"Me too." Yixing grinned back, liking the way Minseok didn’t try to hide his blush this time.

"How about you stay the night?" Minseok offered for real. He saw how Yixing went stiff and laughed, "I just want to sleep while hugging someone, it's been awhile, you know?" He ran a hand down Yixing's chest. 

"You know I have no choice to say yes if you do that..." Yixing whispered, moving Minseok’s hand from his abdomen to held it. 

"I promise no funny business." Minseok smiled cutely.

 

 

After they got ready for bed, Minseok pulled Yixing close and buried his face into Yixing’s neck. 

"I like your smell," he mumbled. 

“I like yours too.” Yixing put his hand to Minseok's back and shut his eyes, inhaling Minseok's scent.

"Yixing?"

"Yeah?" 

"I want to tell you something, just so you know."

"What is it?" Yixing felt Minseok pulled himself away. He tried to find his face in the darkness, wanting to see his expression but failed. 

"Please don't be mad after I tell you this, okay?"

"I'll try." Yixing nodded despite Minseok couldn't see him. 

"I told you how I once ruined my relationship before. I want you to know that I tried this with my best friend before, but it didn't work. I'm lucky that I could still be friend with him now." 

"Best friend...is it...?"

"Yes." Minseok breathed out. "It's Lu Han. He was my type and even if I tried to hide it, just like you did, I couldn’t take it anymore. One day I confessed to him and he didn't reject me. It worked only for three months and then the both of us just didn't feel it anymore. We liked each other, but we weren’t sure if it's love. We avoided each other after we decided to stop being in a relationship and I hate that time so much. I regretted confessing to him but at the same time, I learned something. I don't believe in my ideal type anymore. I wanted someone like him but in reality, he wasn’t the one I need." 

"Okay." Yixing said, not knowing what to say. He kind of suspected it before but hearing it himself from Minseok still hurt him a bit. 

"I'm telling you that you're not my ideal type. I don't know if you're the one I need, if I will ruin something important for me once again, but I'm willing to try. I just want to be honest with you from the start, Yixing, I don't want to hide anymore secrets from you." Minseok leaned in, pressing his lips to Yixing's jaw. "I want to try to like you the way you like me." He whispered before catching his lips gently. 

Yixing closed his eyes as Minseok's warm hand came to his cheek. He didn't want to think, he just want to feel Minseok. His lips, his body, his warmth. He could worry about other things tomorrow. He just wanted to remember this, how he finally could held Minseok the way he always wanted to.

 

 

***

 

"What are you doing..." Yixing groaned, eyes still closed. Minseok peppered open mouthed kisses on his neck, all over it. 

"Waking you up." He could feel Minseok's was smiling into his skin. 

"I'm up, you can stop it already..." Yixing sighed, blindly reaching for Minseok's waist and held him in place.

"I thought you'd be happy waking up to me kissing you like this." 

Yixing opened one eye to see Minseok's pout, "I am, I just...you said no funny business...and I'm too sleepy to process this..." 

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"I'm su—Hyung!" Yixing screeched, opening his eyes wide to a smirking Minseok. 

"Hmm?"

Minseok’s palm cupped his bulge and Yixing quickly moved the hand away. It forced him to fully wake up, staring in disbelief to Minseok. 

"It's a different day, Yixing. I can do whatever I want to my new boyfriend today." 

Yixing inhaled loudly watching Minseok lifted himself up, hovering over him with a predatory look. 

"I wish you could see how cute you look like right now." Minseok said, biting his lips in a suggestive way.

"W-who are you?" Yixing shut his eyes hearing his own stutter. 

"I think I got a new hobby, Yixing-ah." Minseok's voice was on his ear and Yixing shivered, turning his head away and at the same time baring his neck for Minseok to kiss it. 

"W-wait, Hyung..." Yixing snapped his eyes open, pushing Minseok away gently as the older clucked his tongue. 

"Fine. Let's go and have a breakfast, yeah? I'll cook for you." Minseok gave a last peck to his cheek before he climbed down the bed and out of the room. 

Yixing ran a hand on his face, exhaling loudly. He sat up and moved the duvet covering his body, staring at his half hard on and cursed. He didn't expect Minseok to act like that at all. He wanted to move forward slowly but it seemed Minseok had another ideas. 

 

 

After breakfast and showers, both teachers were sitting on the sofa comfortably, watching some action movie while snacking on some chips. 

"It would be cool to be a mutant." Minseok said after the movie finished, credits rolling on the TV. 

"What power do you want to posses?"

"I don't know, something cool. I want to try to be a telepath like Professor X, or that girl, the one who could see the past and future. How about you?" 

"To be a shapeshifter like Mystique looks cool. It would be fun to be as fast as Quicksilver though." 

"Yeah, I like the guy, he's funny." Minseok nodded. 

Yixing checked on his phone to see some chats from Junmyeon. The image came in an instant, how Junmyeon had been making out with Yifan and he shivered. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing..." Yixing frowned, replying to Junmyeon that he was at Minseok's. Junmyeon was worried because he and Minseok left without saying anything to him. 

"Junmyeon?"

Yixing dropped his phone as Minseok's breath graze his neck. He covered his neck in reflex, leaning away and took his phone back. "You startled me." he sighed, rubbing his neck and locked his phone. He didn't want Minseok to see Junmyeon’s message, asking if he was alright staying with Minseok knowing how hard it had been for him. "Yeah. He asked if you're okay." 

Minseok eyed him, focusing on his neck and hand. "Is that your sensitive spot?" 

"Don't!" Yixing lifted his hand up, preventing Minseok from going closer. "God, I think I clicked on a dangerous switch in you, Hyung." 

Minseok smirked, "I haven't got laid in a while, it's normal to want to be intimate with someone after so long..." 

Yixing slapped a hand on his face, shaking his head, "I’m not ready for this talk, Hyung.” He saw the time on his phone and remembered he had laundry to do and cleaned up his place. “I think I'm going back now." He stood up, taking his wallet, phone, and keys. 

"Already?" Minseok followed him to the front door. Yixing had wanted to go back after breakfast but Minseok asked him to stay, wanting some company to watch the movie. 

"Yeah, I'm going to do some laundry and sleep a bit more. You have to prepare to teach tomorrow, so I don't want to bother you." Yixing smiled, he had a hand on Minseok's shoulder and bravely leaning to kiss his cheek. 

"Call me later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Hyung."

 

***

 

The next day Junmyeon came early and went to the music room to find him. Yixing greeted the man, hands still moving on the piano keys. 

"Why aren't you replying my message?"

"Because I want to you to see how happy I am?"

"What?" Junmyeon tilted his head. His hand was still holding his bag, he hadn't even dropped by the teachers room. 

"The gossip just became true last night." Yixing ended his song with a loud bang, huge grin on his face. 

Junmyeon blinked twice before he gasped, walked to Yixing, and hugged him. "Oh god, finally! I mean like, really? He accepted you?" 

Yixing laughed as Junmyeon waved their bodies left and right before letting go. "Yeah. He said he'll try so I'll still be working hard to make him really fall for me." 

Junmyeon's eyes turned to crescents and he was truly happy for him, holding his hand to squeeze it. "Congratulation, Yixing."

"Thanks, Hyung. You too."

"Me?" Junmyeon frowned in confusion. 

"I know about it, Hyung. I saw you in the club." 

"Y-yixing—"

"Yixing?" 

Yixing and Junmyeon turned to the voice of Minseok on the door, staring at them with a surprised look. 

"Minseok! I just heard about it, congratulations!" Junmyeon said, giving a thumb up after letting go of Yixing. 

"Thank you, Hyung. It's so rare to see you come this early." Minseok walked to them, stopping beside Yixing and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Yixing here made me worried for not replying my chat. Can't believe he will tell me this good news. After all this time..."

"Hyung..." Yixing shook his head, signaling Junmyeon to stop. 

"You already knew about this?" Minseok narrowed his eyes then stared down at Yixing. 

"Uh—"

"I think I'll leave the both of you." Junmyeon interrupted. "Don't be hard on him, Hyung." He smiled apologetically to Yixing and patted Minseok's shoulder before he went out of the room. 

"Junmyeon knew?” Minseok turned to Yixing with wide eyes.

Yixing bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry, but they all knew about it. They said you're the oblivious one and—"

"Oh. It’s just me who didn’t see it, then?” Minseok pursed his lips, scratching his neck. 

Yixing stood up, shaking his head. “It’s okay, Hyung. It doesn’t matter, we’re together now.” he smiled, taking Minseok’s hand and held it. 

Minseok grinned, "We are.”

“Can I hug you?” Yixing said after a moment.

Minseok chuckled, letting go of Yixing hand before he took a step forward and hugged Yixing. 

 

 

 

Yixing didn't tell the others about the news but looking at their grinning faces, he knew they found out. Even Yifan who always wore his poker face was smiling at him. 

"I feel like punching all of your stupid faces." Minseok said out loud, glaring at the other three who quickly shifted their eyes to their food. 

"Hyung." Yixing whispered. 

Minseok huffed, taking an angry bite on his spoon and chewed, frown attached on his face. 

"How about celebrating it this weekend?" Chanyeol suggested, eyes moving from Yixing to Minseok. 

"You just find an excuse to meet that man again." Yifan scoffed, making Chanyeol grinned widely, rubbing his nape in embarrassment. 

"No, really. We don't have to go to the usual club, we can just go to any restaurant. And for your information, I already got his number and we do will meet again sometimes this week." Chanyeol nodded to himself proudly, Junmyeon congratulating him. 

"Nah, I prefer to celebrate it with just the two of us." Minseok said, shaking his head. 

Yixing turned to Minseok, really? He chose him over hanging out with the others?

It wasn't like they never hung out together before, but they mostly went out with the other three he could count it with his fingers how many times they went out only the two of them.

"Hyung, how could you abandon us just like that..." Chanyeol pouted, giving a puppy look to Minseok who raised an eyebrow. 

"I just want to spend my time more with Yixing now. We can still hang out, but not this week." 

Yixing inhaled, feeling his chest expanded not only with oxygen but the affection that he suddenly get from Minseok. 

"I'm happy for you, really." whispered Junmyeon from his side.

Yixing nodded, biting his lip so he didn't form a stupid grin. He was reminded how he didn't had a chance to ask Junmyeon about his relationship with Yifan. He glanced at Yifan sitting beside Chanyeol. He seriously couldn't imagine how they started liking each other, but he was the latest addition to the group so they might keep the secret longer than he thought. 

His eyes moved to scanned around the cafeteria. 

Would Minseok acted like usual with him or would he become more touchy? He wondered if anyone had asked Minseok about their rumor. 

 

 

 

"Surprisingly yes, some came to me and ask about it." Minseok answered the question on their way back. "Three girls and two boys? I'm not sure if they like me or if they don't want to ask it to you personally."

"Your fans, of course." Yixing chuckled, nodding to himself. "How did you answer it?" 

“That they should focus more on studying than thinking about my rumor?”

“But they won’t give up if they don’t get an answer, will they?” 

“I really don’t care of what they think. Although the way I refused to answer it seemed like I was trying to hide that the rumor is right.” Minseok scrunched his nose. "Anyway...where do you want to go this weekend?" He asked, leaning closer to Yixing on the bus. 

"Anywhere is fine." 

"Don't continue it with a cheesy line like _as long as I'm with you_ or something like that." Minseok narrowed his eyes while Yixing grinned. 

"You know, if you notice, I always follow you to wherever you go or whatever you want to do." Yixing lowered his voice. There were a lot of passenger and he didn't want other people to hear their conversation although it was inevitable. They might rolled their eyes hearing it because he himself didn't enjoy public display of affection. 

"I'm sorry for being so selfish. I didn't notice, Yixing." Minseok sounded really sorry, his hand took Yixing’s to squeeze it. 

"I don't mind. It's true that I enjoy my time with you." Yixing rubbed his thumb on Minseok’s hand, bringing a smile to Minseok's lips. 

"Let's think of something, hmm? I want to be the one who follow you this time and in the future."

Yixing shook his head lightly, "You need to know that you're a lot more cheesy than me. I like it though..." He whispered the last word, making Minseok laughed quietly and patted his cheek.

 

***

 

"Movie? Seriously?" Minseok raised an eyebrow as he checked on his reflection, staring at Yixing through the mirror. 

"Yes. Movie."

"We do that all the time." Minseok groaned out loud. 

"But never on the theater. I want to try holding your hand while we're watching." Yixing watched Minseok fixing his hair. 

"We can do that in here, Yixing." 

"But it's different..."

"What is?"

"It doesn't feel like a date if we do it here." Yixing shrugged. He pouted when Minseok rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Let's go then." 

Yixing grinned instantly, following Minseok out of his apartment to lock the door. 

"Don't tell me it'll be a romantic movie?"

"Of course not, Hyung. It's the movie you've been waiting to see." Yixing smiled when Minseok turned to him, pocketing his key. His eyes crinkled as he linked his arm with Yixing's. 

 

 

Minseok was very focused to the movie, sometimes whispering his comments to Yixing who nodded and replied only when necessary. They were holding hand after they finished their nachos and popcorn. Minseok did a small surprise to Yixing, kissing his hand in the middle of movie while his eyes still on the huge monitor. Yixing had to calm himself and told his heart to behave. It only got worse when Minseok leaned his head to his shoulder. His request might sounded cheesy and Minseok might not like it, but Yixing was happy Minseok enjoyed it as much as him. 

They ate and did some window shopping after. Minseok offered to buy him a shirt for no reason but Yixing declined. 

"I just want to buy it for you. I want to see you wearing it to school." Minseok was still choosing a button down shirt for Yixing. 

"Why?"

"Because," Minseok pulled a sky blue one and put it in front of Yixing's chest. "I just like it when my boyfriend wears something I give him."

"Yeah?" Yixing looked down, hand feeling the fabric. He had enough shirts for work actually. "Why not buy me some casual clothes?" 

"We go to the same work place. I see you a lot in formal clothes than casual one, Yixing. You like this color? Or just white one?"

"It's up to you." Yixing answered. 

"Hmm...this gives me some bad ideas. I'm not sure if I should buy this for you." 

"Why?" Yixing frowned seeing some unfamiliar glint on Minseok's eyes. 

"I can only think of unbuttoning it."

"W-what?" Yixing squeaked, taking a step back and hugging himself in worry. 

Minseok chuckled, but the knowing smirk was on his lips. "I changed my mind."

"Hyung, I never knew you're like this..."

"You’re irresistible." Minseok shrugged, putting the clothes back. "A tie sounds good, don't you think? I can help you to wear it and I don't know, pull you and kiss you, something like that? We can do other things with it too—" 

"Hyung!" Yixing hissed, covering Minseok's mouth, muffling his laughter. "Seriously, don't do this in public. What if someone heard?" 

Minseok swatted Yixing's hand, "Please, there's no one around us." He leaned in then, making Yixing moved back. "Did you imagine it in your head? The other things that we can do with that tie?" 

Yixing parted his lips, ready to say no but Minseok already turned around and walked away. He sighed in defeat, running a hand on his face willing the image to go away. 

 

 

Yixing knew he could wait, but Minseok had it enough and he attacked him as soon as they got back to Minseok's place. 

"Hyung, wait, I don't—" Yixing widened his eyes when Minseok covered his mouth. 

"Yixing, we won't do anything. I just need some little help from you, if that's okay?" 

Yixing whined feeling Minseok's hard on pressing on his thigh. Minseok tilted his head, pressing opened mouth kisses to his neck and placed his hands on his waist. Yixing took a deep breath, shivering at the smooching sounds Minseok made. 

"Please?" 

"This is not what I imagined when I said I want to go on a date with you." Yixing whispered, letting Minseok kissed him in the lips and hummed to it. 

"Yeah?" Minseok pecked him, "What do you imagine then?" 

"Simple, innocent good night kiss." Yixing breathed out. He cupped Minseok's cheek and it seemed to work on calming him a little. Minseok leaned into his touch with a small smile. 

"This is not good, we did it once but I already miss sleeping together with you," he whispered. 

Yixing chuckled when Minseok pulled him back to press their lips together. 

"Can't believe I missed it. I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, Yixing-ah." Minseok gave a last peck before hugging him tight, head on his shoulder. 

Yixing wrapped his own arms around Minseok's body, "Nah, it's okay. We're here now and I'm glad."

"Me too." 

 

***

 

"I saw you, Ssaem." Kyungsoo whispered after music club.

"What is it, Kyungsoo?"

"I saw it too." Jongin, Kyungsoo’s friend who didn't belong to music club, was hanging out there again. 

"What did you two see?" Yixing asked, arranging the music sheets on his hands. 

"You're with Kim-seonsaengnim last Saturday." 

"Ah, that." 

"What do you mean that?! I thought it's just gossip!" Jongin was the one looking more shocked than Kyungsoo, nodding in silence. 

"It was."

"It was?" Jongin frowned.

"Don't tell me, you really become his boyfriend because of the gossip?" Kyungsoo asked, eyebrows raising. 

"Something like that." Yixing grinned. He gave the music sheets to Kyungsoo who hugged it on his chest. 

"Thank you, Zhang Ssaem! And congratulations! You two look good together!" Kyungsoo smiled. 

"Does anyone else know about this?" Jongin asked carefully. He glanced at a frowning Kyungsoo, "I don't want to accidently slipped up something that should be a secret, Hyung." 

"It's not a secret anymore actually. But only you two and some others who know the truth and please, keep it that way." Yixing had his arms crossed, giving a serious look to his students. 

"So many fans had been broken hearted hearing the news." Jongin shook his head in disbelief. 

"How many?" Yixing unconsciously gulped hearing that. They were too young to be his rival, but still. 

"Ten maybe? And I'm talking about the boys only, we don't count the girls." 

Yixing scrunched his nose, imagining an angry mob screaming to his for treating Minseok badly. "Oh well. They can't do whatever they want. He's mine now." 

Kyungsoo and Jongin shared a knowing look, making him cleared his throat for sounding so possessive. 

"Now go back home, it's late already." Yixing shooed the boys who bowed before they left. 

Minutes later, Minseok came to see Yixing, who was busy writing something down. 

"Hey, it's time to go home." Minseok said, trying to see what Yixing was doing. He was writing on a blank music sheet. "Making another song again?" 

"Yes. This one is about... Uh..."

"Hmm?"

Yixing pressed his lips together, moving the pen aside and the paper to his front before he played the tunes with the piano. 

"It sounds good." Minseok kissed Yixing's head while he was still playing, causing him to make mistake and making Minseok laugh. 

"Don't do that." Yixing whispered, hands were still moving. 

"What is it about?" 

"Someone who finally has his feeling accepted by his loved one. Cheesy, I know." Yixing grinned. He raised an eyebrow at the finger poking his dimple. 

"I really do like you. I love you is too fast for now but I'm sure we'll getting there. I'll say it over and over again until you're bored later." Minseok shifted to Yixing's back, enveloping his arms around Yixing's shoulders. 

"I'll be waiting, then." 

Minseok turned Yixing’s head, catching two kisses from him and gave a last peck on his cheek. 

"Let's go back. I feel like eating your food." 

"Yeah, let's go." 

 

 

 

Minseok asked Yixing to have a sleep over even if it was a work day. He never did it before but Minseok confessed how he couldn't sleep well the night before. To be honest, Yixing did miss hugging Minseok in his sleep too. 

"Don't worry, I have some shirts that fits you." Minseok assured, facing Yixing who was lying down beside him. 

"I really should bring some clothes from now on it seems." Yixing hummed, tapping his phone. 

"It's a good thing our height is similar."

"Junmyeon would have the problem if he did this, he won't fit any of Yifan Hyung's shirt." Yixing said randomly. The silence that came after made him widened his eyes, looking up to Minseok who had his lips parted. 

"What?"

"Ugh..." Yixing ran a hand on his face, scolding himself internally. 

"How come you know?"

"What? You already knew?" 

"I'm the one who helped them, of course I know." Minseok scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh."

"How did you found out? Only Chanyeol and I know."

"I accidentally saw them making out in the club." Yixing smiled sheepishly.

Minseok laughed at that, "You must be so in shock, huh?"

"I did. I wanted to ask him about it that time in the music room but you suddenly came and I missed the chance." 

"Ah..." 

"To think that they could hide it so well while there was a gossip about us when we were doing nothing..." Yixing sighed. 

"That helped us get each other."

"True." Minseok hummed, shifting his body closer to Yixing to press his head on his chest. “Talking about moving in is too fast, huh?”

“What?” Yixing wanted to see what face Minseok was making but he couldn’t. 

“Sorry, let’s talk about it in other time. Sweet dream, Yixing-ah.” 

“I will.” Yixing shut his eyes, the scent of Minseok lulling him to sleep.


End file.
